FoRevEr
by ReDbIrD DrEaMEr
Summary: I'm a huge fan of maggie stiefvater's books,  shiver & linger are my two favourite books, so here it is, my take on her next book, forever. just to be clear, this is just my version, the actual book will be out in july. but yeah, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

GRACE

_Dear Sam,_

_Somethings wrong with me, my mind, its empty, i cant remember my name, how old i am, i don't know anything about me, there are gaps in my memory, its like somebody has vacuumed it up, all my thoughts, my feelings, there gone, i sit here, shivering, alone, and the only thing i know is you, Sam, that's the only thing left. I don't know how long i will stay human, i don't even know why I'm like this, its like one second I'm me, this familiar stranger and the next I'm running on four legs, a wolf, but that's not possible right? it cant be._

_I'm writing to you now because i need help, i guess I'm just hoping you know what's wrong with me, tell me what to do, Tell me how, tell me when, tell me why. And if you think I'm mad, then fine but please st least rremind me of who i am, well, who i was._

_I don't know why you are my only memory, it makes me wander, are you my brother? my father? my friend? are you my boyfriend or are you just some person i met once? i don't know, but please whoever you are there must be a reason i remember you._

_I remember where you live, above the book store, i will go there tonight and if you get this, please write back, leave the letter at the house in the woods, you should know the one._

I sealed the letter and held it to my heart, all i had to do was wait, wait for the pain, the agony, the transformation, wait to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

COLE

I watched her as she wrote the letter, thinking hard over ever word she wrote, i admire her strength, she changes all on her own, everyday she goes from wolf to grace, grace to wolf, still not understanding. I watched from the woods, keeping a safe distance. I promised Sam i would look after her but as hard as i try i cant make her understand, im new to being a wolf to, and i cant communicate with her, the only image i could get to her was one of Sam, he would know how to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

SAM

I just sat there, my head in my hands, just thinking of her, consumed in thoughts of her, wishing i could help, wishing i could get out, find her, hold her, tell her its all ok, but i couldn't, because its not, i must trust cole, he would know how to help her. Wouldn't he?

"So your telling me she just disappeared," her fathers was close to a wine, he sounded as frustrated as i felt, i racked my hands through my hair, resisting the urge to just pull it all out, to scream, to run away, "Samuel how stupid do you think we are? this is a hospital, grace was sick and your telling me she just left, and you watched her go!" i couldn't speak, i tried to open my mouth but no sound would come. "Answer me boy!" His voice became louder, aggression hung onto ever word he said, looking for some answers,

"S-she just left, i-i, tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen," i was a bad lyre, but that was the worst lye i had ever told, i watched a smile cross his face, not a happy smile, a smile tinged with malice and anger, it made me cringe,

"If you think you can just sit there, looking sorry for yourself, just expecting us to believe these stupid stupid lye's, THEN YOU ARE WRONG!" his voice rose to a shout, his hands scraping through the air, "VERY VERY WRONG!"

what was i supposed to say? your daughter has been turned into a wolf, shes four foot tall and hairy now, running through the woods, eating baby bunnies, of course not. i raked my brain for words, lyrics anything that i could say to get out of this mess, but nothing would come,

_"_YES!" i stood up, taking a deep breath, calming myself, "Yes, i am expecting you to believe me, i am just as confused as you are, but grace is gone," my heart pounded hard against my chest, voice un-even, "I don't know why, or where, but shes gone. Maybe if you had tried to be parents to her, suport her, be proud of her, to maybe i don't know, TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!" i couldn't believe i had just said that, i stood motionless, my breath catching in my throat,

"HOW DARE YOU!" he leaped forward, pushing me back against the wall, so close i could smell cigarettes on his breath, "You had better get out of here, and don't you even think about seeing grace again, DON'T YOU DARE!" he stepped back, gesturing toward the door. Words hung in my throat, the urge to push him back, remind him of all the things hes done, tell him it was his fault grace was gone. But he didn't deserve my words, so i pushed passed him and walked out, a sick taste lingering in my mouth.


End file.
